big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man In The Off-Topic Poll
Disclaimer: This Is A Spin-Off Not Related To Joe Moraliste In Any Shape or Form, It is a Alternate universe where prior to the end of poll war 2 the mods never took action and now Pollers have annexed nearly every popular comic, including Big Nate, this takes place in 2023, Former Pollers that have been banned, are still alive in this story etc. Mrs Godfrey, MartySays If you were an active Antipoller during poll war 2, then you are a member of the resistance or a worker for the polls Chapter 1 SURVEILANCE, JUNE 17, 2023 Domcos: Listen Man, do you have any poll ideas, the poll reich will kill me! BabyBanana: Listen Man, I don't know, you still have 3 days before the polls are broadcast Domcos: Well you have to sumbit your own poll by tommorow, thats whats wrong! BabyBanana, why dont you head to the neutral zone for 24 hours? Domcos: Heck No! You do know that there are no laws there right? BabyBanana: Listen Man, You know the poll reich owns 75% of all the comment sections, I know theres still dozens of untouched bunkers in the neutral zone, I could drive you there Chapter 2 BabyBanana: Hey Man, Im at your front doorstep, cmon Domcos: Im coming 4 Hours Later (Siren In The Distance) BabyBanana: Aw ****, were right at the Darn Border!!! Poll Police Comes Out ArthurTheSecond: Put Your Hands On your heads!!! Both Of You!!!! ArthurTheSecond: Iv'e Heard that you haven't put in your poll checks, care to explain? Domcos:......... ArthurTheSecond: Well in that case, prepare to be exterminated Polls out pistol Severals bullets fire BabyBanana: What The? Looks at dead Arthur on the ground Domcos: W--who did that??? ?: Hey, over here! Domcos; Huh? Trapper Clicker: Im trapper clicker, a member of the resistance Chapter 3 BabyBanana: Wait wait, the resistance? Domcos: I know I thought it was destroyed, you know near the end of the war Trapper Clicker: Thats what they thought, theres still many of us from the war that are left, we operate in underground bunkers outside unpopular comic city, we managed to partially peace in those comics MavisGirl Enters MavisGirl: What the heck what happened here?!?! Trapper Clicker: A little....Shootout happened here, you aren't going to turn us in aren't you? Points gun MavisGirl: What!?!? no way, in fact I even bring supplies I brought from Foxtrot City to my friend who works for this so called "Restistance" I don't wanna get in too much beef though, last week I sent 6 months worth of rations Trapper Clicker: Well good, Im just escorting these two commenters to New Comics City for the night MavisGirl: Alright MavisGirl Leaves BabyBanana: Wait, so about the resistance, what really happened near the end of the war!?!?! Trapper Clicker: Well, as the Comix R Us Platoon Surrounded our territory, we knew we were a lost cause, all of our allies have surrendered so as a last ditch effort, our leader BiggerNate and Some other Antipollers built a bunker, allowing most of our remaining members to hide, Gollum and several others fought to the end, but since we were hidden, Comix R Us thought we were all dead, that was it. Trapper Clicker: Well, Lets get going, New Comic City is only 40 minutes away from here Chapter 4 Meanwhile on the other side of planet Gocomics... PBS (Pearls Before Swine) City, South Side, Sunday Strip School MateRight: And that's how you make a poll kids! New Commenters: Cool, thank you Mr. Right! MateRight: alright I have to meet MJ (Mango Juice) in 2 hours, already put my polls in, mm hm, and thats it for the day, i should get going Drives to Poel's Resturant ''' MateRight: Hey Mangojuice, whats up man!?! MJ: Nothing much, put your polls in yet? MateRight: Yup! MJ: Hey man, I have some news, you know those stories I told you, about what the world was like before the 2 wars? MateRight: Mhm, yup must sound much better than the world now MJ: SHHHHH, don't say that you idiot! Any Negatively towards The Poll Reich, results in termination, don't you know? MateRight: Oh, Ok Sorry MateRight: Anyways, what is this thing you want to show me? MJ: You See, My Cousin's friend make's these film photos, showing apparently what the comments are like in a "different" world MateRight: what different world, this world is this world... MJ: No, an entire different, not this one MateRight: Ok then, tell me more '''Meanwhile 5 miles away from poel's resturant 100/100: Yup, I've tracked the tape signal's say it should be in a 10 mile radius ???: Sigh...Keep tracking it 100/100: Why do you sound so grumpy, were so close! ???: Son, its just you have been really, I don't know kind of a pain, when he got away first with the tape, that was your 37th mistake you have made with the PSC!! 100/100: I know dad, I know, I just want to be like you, your amazing war stories, an how you did everything. 10/10: regardless, Im Proud of you son 100/100: thanks dad :') 10/10: whatever, now go track that tape! 5 minutes later ' 100/100: okay I have narrowed it down to this location, it should be in er....Poel's Resturant 10/10: good I'll send in the PBI '''Meanwhile inside Poel's ' MateRight: But...But all this, It never should have happened, I don't believe such a fake tale MJ: oh but it is, want to take it to my computer and you can see the photos? MateRight: Sure let's----- PBI: '''PBI OPEN UP!!!! EVERYONE FREEZE AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR MateRight: What is going o--- MJ: Shhh!!! No time we have to go!!! MateRight: But why is there PBI here?? MJ: Can't talk now lets just go!!! Chapter 5 MateRight: Shoot the back door is closed! It wont budge! MJ: Sh*t I think I here them coming down MateRight: No, No, No, No, Were Doomed! MJ: Slaps MateRight MJ: Don't Say that! I have a plan Hands Mate The Disk MateRight: Is this it? MJ: Yes it is, I will distract the PBI take the disk and go for New Comics city in the neutral zone, the Poll Reich won't be able to track you MateRight: But.... MJ: JUST GO! Hotel Strip 1/1/22 has computer's in it's rooms, you can process it there! MJ Runs up the stairs and to the left PBI: There he is, after him!!! MateRight Hides the disk in his pocket and runs up the stairs and to the right MateRight: cmon, cmon MateRight Hides behind his calender car Spray of bullets fire PBI: He's Down!!! Where's the disk!!! PBI: Check The Resturant!!! He Might Have Hid It MateRight: No,No,No,No,No,No,No,No MateRight: Gets in his car and drives off Chapter 6 Meanwhile back in new comics city Domcos: Huh, this area looks so, poor TrapperClicker: It's not that really, many buisness's just shut down after the war and the buildings have yet to be scrapped TrapperClicker: So want me to drop you off at new comics city hotel or would you rather stay at the first class bunker 20 miles from here? BabyBanana: First class bunker? what is that? TrapperClicker: It's just the resistance base, In BN First Class city, the place is a ghost town so it's perfect for our base of operations Babybanana: Then take us there, i want to meet this "resistance" TrapperClicker: Alright then! 15 minutes later Domcos: My god, this place really is empty, but where is this resistance base? TrapperClicker: just to the right of here, two of us are always on guard duty 1004Mike: id? TrapperClicker: 5138008 1004Mike: Alright then pass through 5 minutes later TrapperClicker: alright this is your room, you can for as long as you need Babybanana: Thanks, and thanks for what you did there, back at the border, but what led you to the border anyway? TrapperClicker: Oh just some supply runs, every 2 months when we run out of food, I go to the closest food store outside the border, kill everyone inside and take what I can...Oop! as a matter of I have to go back now, see you guys! Domcos: *sigh* It's been a long day BabyBanana: Want to go meet the resistance members? Domcos: Nah, I'll go tommorow, Im quite burned out BabyBanana: Ok then, I'll be where they are if you need me! ' Chapter 7' Meanwhile back in PBS city 100/100: What do you mean you couldn't find the disk! PBI: sir, we searched everywhere, we cut open the corpse, stripped the building to the ground, nothing 100/100: agggghhh... gosh darnit *'''over transmission* 10/10 so how'd it go, did you get the disk? 100/100: no, the PBI said they couldn't find it 10/10: have you even TRIED to track it? 100/100: Oh, god I didn't even think! Im so sorry dad! 10/10: well Hurry up and track it! 100/100: let's see....... 100/100: Oh dear 10/10: what? what happened? 100/100 the disk! whoever is holding it is moving towards towards the neutral zone! 10/10: Sh*t, send to PBI to track it!, Quickly! 100/100: why you so worried! the PBI can catch it! 10/10: You remember the policy about the neutral zone do you!?! 100/100: oh... 10/10: we can't go into the neutral zone! then we'd be causing a war with the Godfrey empire! 100/100: whatever! I'll send the PBI now! 10/10: Ok good, and hurry our leader needs it! '''Meanwhile at the border Rachelfman: ok clear! your all set to go! MateRight: Ok, thanks! Rachelfman: Oh, by the way, those photos on the disk are really well done, you should enter a film competition! and I'm suprised it wasn't pollagraphy MateRight: Maybe I will, thanks! Over the radio 100/100: I need you to shut down all the border ports, there is a culpable commenter attempting to escape Rachelfman: Ok, shutting the gate now Meanwhile, back at the Resistance base BabyBanana: So, what was it like before the war MemeSquad: I don't really know, but it was a much better place... BabyBanana: Really, how? MemeSquad: every commenter was free, polls weren't heavily enforced, and we had the freedom of speech BabyBanana: and what would you think it would be like now? MemeSquad: I don't know, ask the Commenter in the off-topic poll BabyBanana: The commenter in the off-topic poll? MemeSquad: Yeah, we've been trying to find him for ages, he makes these disk photos about what the gocomics world would have been like BabyBanana: but, but that's not possible, time travel doesn't exist MemeSquad: Want proof? this is the only disk we have, our former leader gave it to us before vanishing Plays slideshow of photos Babybanana: wait, where's the godfrey empire, where is the poll reich? And who is swarsh? BabyBanana: And wait, is-is that me? MemeSquad: I believe so, it----- Power shuts down MemeSquad: Shoot, I think the grid failed again BabyBanana: I-I have to find this person, I need to know how this is possible! MemeSquad: I think you can get clues from new comics city, but good luck, we've been trying for the past 13 months Domcos: If you are going, Im going too Babybanana: You were watching this whole time? Domcos: yes, I can't believe in that different world you and I are still friends! BabyBanana: whatever, lets go! Category:Stories